Aph And Friends Play Truth Or Dare
by ZaneRo'meave-87
Summary: Aph and friends are playing truth or dare and you decide what they do
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I was bored and thought of what to write today and I was all like"Man I wonder what would it be like if I did something so the people(You guys) decided what da characters should do" And so now I'm writing this book.**  
 **  
**

 **You guys can dare them to do anything!**

 ****

 **The Characters in this Chapter are:**

 ****

 **Zane**

 **Travis**

 **Aphmau**

 **Kawaii~Chan**

 **Lucinda**

 **And Garroth.**


	2. Da Hug of 2016

**So since my favorite author dared me to make Zane suffer I Expect!**

**Garroth:Baby brother come here.**

 **Zane:Wait what!?**

Zane runs away and runs into Kawaii~Chan causing them to Kiss!

Zane:Oh my Irene I kissed a cat women thing!

Garroth catches up to them and hugs Zane.

Zane:NOOOOO GET OFF I HATE HUGS!

 **(And just for fun)**

Kawaii~Chan hugs Zane too

Zane:HELLLLP MEEEEE!

Travis:I'm here to save the!

Travis picks Zane up and runs away

Zane:See ya suckers

When they get to Zane's house

Zane:My hero. Nowput me down!

Travis puts him down

Travis:May I have a reward?

Zane looks at him and kisses him.

Zane:There's your reward now go home.

Travis blushes and walks home

 **Guys I really like doing this so please keep it up and thank you Cold(If u mind me calling you that) for making this dare awesome and funny**

 **1 more thing**

 **Zane is ma Bae**


	3. Cats and Crushs

**Lucinda I dare you to turn Garroth into a cat:** Lucinda walks over to Garroth."Hey Garroth."Lucinda says while taking out a potion."Oh No."Garroth second he says it he's a cat."It will ware off in a couple hours."

 **Zane do you like Kawaii~Chan?:**

"No!" He says while blushing. Travis come behinds him in demon form."HE'S MINE BACK OFF!"Travis says will hugging him. "TRAVIS YOUR EMBARRASSING ME!"Zane says.

 **I SHIP IT #Zanvis FOR DA WIN**


	4. RIP Garroth

**Can You add Cadenza and Jeffery?:**

 **Of course why not the more the marier**

 **I dare Aph and Zane to switch cloths for a day:** "This is weird." Zane said as he looked a himself in the mirror." your sweater is sooooooo cozy." Aph said while hugging herself.

 **Can you put Garroth in a room with Kawaii~Chan:**

"Muhahahahaha!" Zane starts laughing while pulling duck tape out.

 ***1 Minute Later***

"ZANE LET ME GO!" Garroth says while struggling to break free from the duck tape. While Zane puts the last piece of duck tape he pulls out some headphones. "Kawaii~Chan can you come here?" Zane yells. "What does Zane~Kun need?" Kawaii~Chan asks as she  
shuts the door. "Come here and sit on in the chair in front of Garroth." Zane says while guiding Kawaii~Chan to the chair. Zane puts a thumbs up to Aphmau and she show Kawaii~Chan a picture of Zane and Travis kissing. " EHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kawaii~Chan  
starts fangirling.

 ***10 Minutes Later***

" Garroth will wake up in a little while." Zane says as he leaves the room

 **I Dare Travis to steal Zane's cupcakes and eat them in front of him then kiss him.:**

" I EXCEPT!" Travis says while taking 3 of the cupcakes. Travis walks over to Aphmau's house. "ZANE CAN YOU COME HERE!?" Travis yells. "What do you want Travis?" Zane says as he walks down the stairs. Travis starts eating one of the cupcakes. "These cupcakes  
are really good." Travis says. "REALLY TRAVIS?!" Zane says. " If you come here I'll give you one." Travis says. "UGH FINE." Zane says as he walks over to Travis. Then Travis yanks Zane's mask off. "What are you doi-" Zane was cut off by Travis kissing  
him. "MMMM!?" Zane says. When Travis let's go of Zane ,Zane starts smiling. "What?" Travis says. Right as he says it Zane grabs Travis on the collar and kisses him. Travis was suprized by this but he doesn't move.


	5. Sorry Cold

**Cold the auto correct hates me so I didn't mean to write that.**  
 **  
**

 **I was supposed to say:**

 ****

 **OMIRENE IM SO HAPPY COLD YOUR DA BEST**


	6. Da dance Part 1

**I dare aphmau to slow dance with Zane to a really slow song:** " Ok?" Apmau says as she walks down stairs. Aphmau stops dead in her tracks seeing Zane and Travis making out on the couch. "ZANE?!" Aphmau yells. Zane eye shout open and so did Travis's.  
"APHMAU?!" They both say at the same time. " It's not what it looks like!" Zane try's to convince Aphmau. " *Sigh* I don't want to talk about right know. Zane we have a dare." She tells Zane. She looks over to Travis. " I'll deal with you later." She  
says all like 'Girl you kissed ma BFF So it's on' glare. "MEP!" Travis yelps. " Heh... So what's our dare? " Zane says trying to at innocent. " GURL DON'T THINK YOUR OF THE HOOK YOUR STILL IN TROULBE!" Aphmau starts yelling. It scaredZane so much  
he jumped into Travis's arms. "Zane I'm sorry lets just get the dare over with." Aphmau says to Zane. "Ok what's the dare?" Zane asked while getting down from Travis's arms. " It says we have to dance to a slow dance." Aphmau says trying to stay calm.

 ***1 Minute Later***

 ****

 **Song playing**

 ****

Zane and Aphmau starts slow dancing the second the songs over Travis asks Zane to dance. " Ok..." Zane says while taking Travis's hand then they start slow dancing and when the song was over the start making out again. Then Garroth walked into the room.  
" TRAVIS YOUR DEAD!" Garroth yells while talking Zane away. " Zane what is wrong with you." Garroth says while Zane struggles trying to free his arm. " Garroth your hurting my arm!" Zane says still trying to break free. " ZANE YOUR MY BABY BROTHER  
IM DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Garroth says while dragging Zane outside. Then the second they get out there Danta was outside. " Hey Zane can I talk to you?" Danta asks. Garroth stops to see what Danta needed. " Yeah whatcha need." Zane asks rubbing  
his now blistered rist. "We're having a party at my place. Do you want to come?" Danta asked. "Sure why not." Zane says looking at Garroth. "Well tell Aphmau and Vlayd their invited." Danta says. Garroth's phone started ringing so he went inside.  
When Zane and Danta where going down the steps Zane tripped and grabbed Danta'sjacket and he also fell so Danta was on top of Zane. "Are you ok? " Danta says trying to stay calm. But when Danta opened his eyes Zane was knocked out and was bleeding  
from the back of his head... **To Be Continued...**

 ****

 **If you liked this and want part two**

 **Say #** _ **ZANVIS4LIFE**_


	7. Da Party

The second Danta gets off Zane he picks him straight up and runs inside. " TRAVIS GARRTOH APHMAU?!" Danta yells. They come running into the living room. " OH MY IRENE WHAT HAPPENED!?" Travis yells. " WE WERE WALKING DOWN THE STEPS AND HE FELL!" Danta  
says. Travis sees blood on Danta's jacket where Zane's head was. "HURRY WE HAVE TO BANDAGE THE WOUND!" Travis yells as he takes Zane and runs to the bathroom. Aphmau grabbed some bandages and Garroth grabbed some towels and ran up stairs. As Garroth cleaned  
the cut, Travis bandaged Zane's head. After they were down Travis picked Zane up and laid him on Aphmau's bed to rest. When everyone left Danta looked at Zane and thought of what would happen if he caught him. " What really happened?" Travis said as he  
walks beside Danta. "*Sigh*" Danta sights.

 ***Danta tells him***

 ****

Travis stared at him wide eyed, but before he can say something Zane starts waking up. " Wha-What happened?" Zane saying real confused. " ZANE!" Travis says as he runs over and hugs him. " Hey Travis." Zane says as he hugs him back. " But still what happened?"  
Zane says as he looks at Danta like ' Did you tell him ' Danta nodded. As Travis let's go Zane try's to get up. As he does his left knee goes out and Travis catches him. " Be careful Zane." Travis says as he helps him back to bed. " How I'm suppose  
to go down stairs?" Zane looks at his bruised up knee. Travis then pick Zane up and starts walking to the door. " Well that a way." Danta says as following them out the door. As they get down stairs Garroth runs over to Zane. " ZANE ARE YOU OK?!"  
Garroth says as he he looks at Zane. " Yeah Garroth I'm fine." Zane says. When Zane looks back Danta's not there. " Travis can you put me down?" Zane asks Travis. " Are you sure?" Travis says still worried about Zane's knee. " Yes I'm sure." Zane  
tells Travis. Travis puts Zane down and Zane starts walking towards the door. When Zane gets outside he sees Danta sitting on the steps and looking at the stars. Zane walks over and sits next to him. " Are you ok?" Zane asks. " Yeah I'm fine." Danta  
replied. " Hey let's go to the party." Zane tells Danta. " Are you sure?" Danta asks. " Yeah it will be fun." Zane says as he gets up. Danta gets up and peaks his head in the door. " Hey you guys let's go party!" Danta yells.

 **5 Minutes Later**

 ****

" WHAT SONG WE PLAYING?!" Laurence yelled. " Play 'Heathans'!" Travis yelled. Danta pulled Travis to the kitchen. " Hey you want to pull a prank?" Danta asked. " What kind of prank?" Travis asked. Danta pulled a couple cans of beer out, Then pulled some  
out. " You want to trick Zane and Garroth and Vlayd?" Danta whispered. " SURE!" Travis said. All a sudden Travis punched Danta. " OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"


	8. Da Rest Of Da Party

" THATS FOR FALLING ON ZANE!" Travis yells. " IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Danta yells back. " Can we just get on with the prank?" Danta whispers. " Sure but we're talking about this later." Travis says. While Danta mixed the drinks, Travis made sure nobody  
/was watching. When Danta was done mixing the drinks Travis grabbed one and Danta grabbed the other two. Travis walked over to Zane and handed him the drink. " Uh thanks?" Zane says. Zane started taking a sip.

 **Now to Danta**

Danta walked over to Garroth and Vlayd. He handed both to Garroth and Vlayd. " Thanks!" They both said. Then Danta heard a thud. Zane was on the floor passed out. Then Garroth and Vlayd started passing out too. " What's going on?" Laurence asked. "  
/Here take Garroth." Danta says as giving Garroth to Laurence. " Ok..." Laurence says as he picks Garroth up and takes him to the couch. Travis and Danta does the same to Zane and Vlayd.

 **3 minutes later**

Zane and Vlayd starts waking up but Garroth stays asleep. " Whats going on?" Vlayd asks. " I don't knuw." Zane says as he almost fall back to sleep. " Hey Zane." Travis says. " Hey Travis." Zane says. Zane gets up and walks over to Travis. " How come  
/we fell asleep?" Zane says still rubbing his eye. " Don't worry about that." Travis says smileing at Danta. " Otay." Zane saying will trying not to go to sleep. All of a sudden Garroth wakes up. " Uh Danta what's going on?" Garroth says rubbing his  
/eyes. " Like Travis said Don't worry about it." Danta said as he looks at Travis but Travis nor Zane was there. " Laurence can you watch Vlayd and Garroth?" Danta asked. " Sure."

Danta checks all the rooms but he doesn't see Zane or Travis. The only room left was Travis's room. He goes into Travis's room and saw Zane and Travis making out on Travis's bed. " TRAVIS!" Danta yelled. Travis let go of Zane. " WHAT?!" Travis yelled.  
/" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Danta keep yelling. " WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M HAVING ALONE TIME WITH ZANE!" Travis says blushing. " WOOO! HAHA THAT WAS FUN!" Zane says falling back onto the bed. " * Sigh * Travis, Zane has a dare then you can have alone time."  
/Danta says while face palming. " UGH FINE!" Travis yells. Travis gets off the bed and pulls Zane off the bed and onto his feet. " Zane I need you to do a dare." Travis says. " What's da dare?" Zane asked. " You have to go outside and yell ' Zanvis'."  
/Danta told him. " Otay" Zane says as Travis and Danta leads him outside. Zane goes to the end of the driveway. " ZANVIS!" Zane yells as loud as he could. Zane then walks over to Travis and hugs him. " How was that?" Zane asked. " Really good!" Travis  
/says as he picks Zane up and walks to into the house. " * Sigh* Why do I even bother?" Danta says as he followed Travis. As Danta was about to go down but Vlayd stepped in front of him. " Heyyyy Danta~" Vlayd says as he pulls Danta by the jacket.

 **With Laurence**

As Laurence watched as Vlayd and Danta. Garroth then pins Laurence to the wall. " Hey Laurence~" Garroth says as he gets closer to him. " UH GARROTH YOU HAVE A DARE TO KISS APHMAU!" Laurence says quick before Garroth does anything. " Oh stay here I'll  
/be right back." Garroth says as he walks over to Aphmau. Before Aphmau could say anything Garroth kissed her and walked away. He walked back over to Laurence and started making out with him.

 **Just to remind you they are DRUNK!**

 **With Travis**

Travis carried Zane back to the bed and sat down with Zane still in his arms. Then Travis put Zane in his lap and grabbed Zane and they started making out again. Then Danta walked downstairs. " Hey Tra- TRAVIS!" Danta yelled. Travis let go of Zane but  
/left him in his lap. " WHAT?!" Travis yelled back. " WHY IS ZANE IN YOUR LAP?!" Danta asked. " Hey I gots a good idea!" Vlayd says as he gets off Danta's back. " What?" Danta asked. Vlayd pulled Danta over to the bed and sat him down. Vlayd sat in  
/him lap. " W-What are you doing?" Danta studdered. Vlayd then kissed Danta. " I like this idea!" Zane says as he grabs Travis and they all start making out. Danta didn't know what was going on so he moved Vlayd off his lap and got up. When Danta  
/left

/the room, Vlayd just sat there. Zane let go of Travis and looked at his brother. Then he looked back at Travis and just started making out again. Then Vlayd left the room. Travis then took off his jacket **( Don't worry he has a tank top)** and  
/put his jacket on Zane. Zane put his arms through the sleeves and they started making out again. Then the door opened and Gene walked in. " What is going on!?" Gene said suprized. Travis let go and saw Gene. " GENE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Travis  
/yelled as he covered Zane's eye/eyes. " Danta invited me." He said while walking up to them. Zane then pulled Travis's hand down. " Uh Gene?" Zane says as he just stared. " UH GENE HOW ABOUT YOU GO TALK TO DANTA!" Travis says with his phone behind  
/his back and texts Danta. ' Why is Gene here' Travis texted Danta. ' He's my brother!' Danta texted back. ' Ok just keep him away from Zane.' Travis replied. ' Ok.' Danta texted then called Gene. " GENE CAN YOU COME HERE?" " I'M COMING!" Gene replied.  
/But before he went upstairs he winked at Zane. Travis wasn't looking though so Zane was now blushing. Travis and Zane just sat there and looked at each other. " I'll be right back." Travis said as he took Zane off his lap and walked out of the room.  
/When Travis left Zane heard someone calling his name so he walked up stairs. He heard someone calling his name from outside. So he went outside and Gene then grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. " So Zane," Gene said in a sorta evil voice." I've  
/been wondering if you want to become evil again." Gene asked. " What are you talking about?" Zane saying confused. Gene took Zane's hand and put a weird looking bracelet on his arm. Gene looked in the window and saw Travis coming. The second Travis  
/opened the door Gene kissed Zane. Travis saw this and pushed Gene away from Zane. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ZANE?!" Travis yelled. Zane was frozen from what just happened. Travis then sees Gene smirking. Travis takes Zane and goes back inside. Travis  
/makes sure he's not being followed. Zane just sits on the bed looking down. " Zane are you ok?" Travis says as he sits besides him. " Are you insane like me, been in pain like me, bought a 100 dollar bottle of sham pain like me, just to pour the  
/thing

/down the drain like me, do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me, do you ever think your just an mistake like me..." Zane put his arms around his legs. " Cause voices won't leave me alone, my heart is cold and my hands are cold." Zane starts  
/to cry. Travis try's to calm Zane down but when Travis lifted his head up he saw Gene standing in the door smirking. Travis just glares at him. When Gene walks away Travis lifted Zane head up and wiped the tears off his eye. Zane then hugs Travis  
/and Travis kisses Zane. _Why would Gene do this?_ Travis thought. Then after a couple of minutes they were already making out.

 **Zane is drunk it's not my fault! Plus I think the bracelet is making him insane.**

 **The next day**

Zane wakes up next to Travis in Travis's bed. " What's going on?" Zane asked. Travis then wakes up and hugs Zane. " Uh Travis what are you doing?" Zane asked. Then Zane sees he's wearing Travis's jacket. " WAIT WAY DO I HAVE YOUR JACKET?!" Zane yells.  
/" It's a LONG story." Travis says as he gets out of bed. When they go up stairs Zane pulls his phone out. " What are you doing?" Travis asks. Zane points at Garroth cuddling with Laurence and Vlayd on top of Danta. He takes photos of both of them.  
/Then he sees a note with his name on it. It said ' I'm coming to get my answer. -Gene' Zane hid the note from Travis. Travis then gets a message.

 **I dare you to make the wither:**

" What's a Wither?" Zane asks. " I don't know." Travis replied


	9. New member

**So guys you know how Gene showed up and is trying to make Zane evil again? Well You can now give dares to GENE. So start making dares for Gene and see what trouble he gets into.**


	10. Oh

*** After HOURS of research ***  
 **  
**

" So that's what a Wither is?" Travis asked looking over Zane's shoulder. " I guess." Zane says while reading stuff about Withers. Zane then started making a spell on the wall. " You better clean that!" Travis yelled. " Yeah yeah." Zane said as he pulled  
some soul sand out of his pocket. Then he placed it on the floor. Then he pulled three skulls out of the bag thatcame out of nowhere. " Where did you get that?!" Travis asked while looking at the bag. " I don't really know..." Zane says as  
he looks at it. Then he threwit across the room. " Zane are you sure this will work?" Travis asked. " Hey the internet says your make a level 13 rise the dead spell and to pour a handful of ' soul ' sand of the floor and get three wither skulls  
and put them on the ground." Zane gasped for air after saying all that in one go. " Calm down Zane. Don't kill your self." Travis says while patting Zane on the back. " *Cought* Yeah Yeah Whatever." Zane says as he looks on his phone to read the next  
step. " It says we have to say the summoning spell." Zane says while pulling a old book out of the same bag he threw across the room. " What the!" Zane yells while looking at the bag. " Whatever!" Zane said as he just left it there. As he flipped  
the pages of the book, Travis looked in amazement as Zane knew exactly what page it was on. " How did you..." Travis was confused. " Don't ask. I don't know." Zane said. Zane said the spell but Travis couldn't understand a word he said. All a sudden  
while he said the spell the drawings started glowing and the sand and skulls started hovering. Then a blast threw Travis across the room and he hit the wall with a thud. Travis looked at Zane and Zane was lifting off the ground with word he said.  
When he opened his eye his eye was glowing black. All of the skulls and sand started circling around him. " Zane!" Travis yells then starts to black out.

 **2 Hours Later**

 ****

Travis started to wake up. " Travis wake up!" Zane said then slapped him. Hard. And that woke him straight up. " OW!" Travis yelled. Travis looked around he didn't see a Wither or the spell on the wall. " Zane where's the Wither?" Travis asked. " Oh well  
it spawned and it tryed to kill you then it tryed to blown up the house so I kinda... Killed it." Zane said while looking at a glowing star. Travis just stared at him.


	11. Pranks in Dresses

**Gene I dare you to wear a dress:**  
" Are you KIDDING ME?!" Gene said as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a big black dress. " Is this what it takesto- Wait why would I tell you my evil plans?" Gene says while face palming.

 **I dare Gene to prank call Aphmau:**

" I think I might like this dare. But do I have to wear the dress?" Gene said as he pulled on his phone. Gene started calling Aphmau. " Hello?" Aphmau answered. " Uh hello this is um.. Oh Hey Aph it's Danta!" Gene did his best Danta voice. " Hey Danta!  
What's up?" Aphmau asked. " I just wanted to say Aaron told me that he was going to join the military and that he's leaving tomorrow." Gene tryed so hard not to laugh. " WHAT!" Aphmau yelled. " OH bye aph Travis is calling me." Gene said then hung  
up. " Ha that was fun!" Gene laughed.  
 **I dare Gene to kiss Aphmau:**

" Uh... Ok but I'm not doing it in a dress." Gene said as he went to go change.

 **20 Minutes Later**

 ****

" Ok I'm good lets go." Gene said as he walked to Aphmau's house. When he got there Aaron was trying to calm Aphmau down. " Danta probably was dared to do it Aph calm down." Aaron said. Then his phone started ringing. " Oh well I got to go to work. Bye  
Aph." Aaron left but didn't see Gene. Gene walked in and sat down beside Aphmau. " Hey Gene." Aphmau smiled. " Aphmau We have a dare." Gene said. " What is-" Aphmau was cut off by Gene kissing her. " That was the dare. Bye." Gene said as he walked  
away.


	12. Corruption

**I dare Lucinda to turn everyone into their high school selves:**  
" Ok. Well I have to go look through all my potions." Lucinda said while looking around. " Or I can just make one. They are really easy to make." Lucinda said while getting a book of the shelf.

 **10 Minutes Later**

 ****

" There. Now I just need everyone." Lucinda said while pulling out her phone

 **20 Minutes Later**

 ****

Aphmau, Zane, Travis, Garroth, Laurence, Danta, Gene, and Kawaii~Chan waited for Lucinda. Then Lucinca walked outside her house and pulled the potion out. " Why do I have to do this?" Zane asked. " Everyone ready?" Lucinda asked while taking the top off  
the potion. Everyone except Zane nodded their head. Lucinda splashed the potion on the ground. Smoke went everywhere where the potion splashed. When the smoke cleared everyone was their old high school selves.

 **I dare Gene to recruit Zane to be a Shadow Knight:**

Gene walked away from the group. " Haha. You don't get it do you? The second I put that bracelet on Zane's arm he had no choice to join or not. So I don't need to recruit him. He's already a Shadow Knight. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Gene started laughing.


	13. Him

As everyone talked to each other Zane felt a sharp pain in his wrist where the bracelet was. Zane looked around to see if anyone was watching then snuck away. But Travis saw himand followed. Zane went into a small ally way and fell to his knees.

Travis went behind the corner and watched Zane. " Why dose my arm hurt so much?" Zane said while grabbing his wrist. When he looked at the bracelet, black vain lines started to run across his arm. When he got up a black swarm was behind him. Then  
someone

stepped out of the smoke. It was another Zane, but he looked different. He had a cloak with a cross on it. He put his hand on Zane's shoulder. " You're suppose to be a Ro'meave? You're so pathetic!" He yelled. When Zane heard him he jumped. Zane turned  
/around and backed a few steps back. " You may not remember, But I'm you. The old you. I'm Zane Ro'Meave, Prince and High Priest of O'kasais." He said while holding a amulet.

 ***After reading this in 2018***

 **Wow... I'm actually cringing at all my missed spelled words, The fact that I didn't know how to write a story in 2016-17 Is just...Wow XD I'll try to finish this chapter.. I guess**


	14. SO CONFUSED

**Ok guys well since I don't want to confuse you with which Zane's which I have a name for The High Priest Of O'kasais Zane.**  
 **  
**

 **His Name Will Be: Max**

 ****

 **So when Prince Zane is talking it will say Max instead of Zane**


	15. Update

**Ok guys I just wanted to tell you that the next chapter will take a little longer because it's probably going to be the longest chapter plus I'm working on a new book. So please be patient.**  
 **  
**

 **Thanks for reading this book you guys are the best**

 ****

 **-ZaneRo'meave-87**


	16. The awkward Kiss

**Ok guys I got a dare while in the process of making the new chapter and I going to make a quick chapter.**  
 **  
**

 **I dare Gene to kiss Danta:**

Danta and Gene just stared at each other. " Why?" Gene said. " I don't know." Danta sighed. All a sudden Garroth snuck behind Gene and pushed Gene into Danta. **( I put Dab!)** Causing them to kiss. Gene and Danta then ran after Garroth. " MOTHER OF  
IRENE HELP ME!" Garroth yelled as he ran behind Laurence. " GARROTH YOUR SO DED!" Gene and Danta yelled. " GUYS CALM DOWN. I'm sure GARROTH here didn't mean it." Laurence said as he calmed them down. " Garroth PUSHED Gene into me and made us kiss."  
Danta explained. Laurence looked at Garroth. " BOY YOUS A DED MAN!" Laurene said as he walked out the way. " Danta I'm really sorry." Garroth said. " OH BOY YOU DONE MESSED UP!" Danta yelled.

 **Pray for Garroth I think he needs it**

 **#I'mPuttingGarrothInMaPrayers**


End file.
